pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Adventures
The New Trainers "Sigh, when are they gonna get here?" a new trainer Hilbert said waiting for his friends. Hilbert looked down at his X transceiver at checked the time. He saw that his friends were 5 minutes late. "I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" Bianca and Cheren said bursting into Hilbert's room. "I was busy with chores, that's why I was late." Cheren told Hilbert. "I was helping Hilda clean her backyard." Bianca said. "Ok then where is Hilda?" Hilbert asked looking at his friends. He didn't get an answer. Just as they were ready to open their gift from Professor Juniper, Hilda ran into the room gasping for air from running. "Talk about timing." Cheren said with an impressed voice. "So why were you late? It doesn't take a long time to clean your small backyard." Hilbert said annoyed. "It's because I didn't want to be here." Hilda stated. "Ok, done with the chatting. Let's open the gift!" Bianca shouted making Hilbert's mom run in worried. "What happened? Is someone hurt? Pokemon or person?" Hilbert's mom questioned them non stop, making Hilbert fall onto his bed and facepalm. "Another distraction from opening the gift huh?" Hilbert said to his mom. She then walked out of the room to clean dishes. "Alright! NOW lets open the box." Bianca said. They opened a box which had a note and capsule in it. Cheren read it out loud to everyone. It read: Dear Hilbert and the rest, I give you three pokemon to choose from. In the capsule has the pokemon. Tepig, a fire type. Oshawott, a water type. And Snivy, a grass type. Do not argue about who gets who. Choose wisely, and have a great adventure with your new pokemon! '' Sincerly ,'' Pofessor Juniper "Ok, I guess I will choose Snivy." Cheren said grabing the pokemon holding Snivy inside. "I call OSHAWOTT!!!" Bianca yelled again then grabbed Oshawott's pokeball. "Guess that leaves me with Tepig." Hilda said. "All I need is my Chimpchar I got from Lucas in Sinnoh." Hilbert said braging. "Ok now, lets have a battle or two!" Cheren said throwing his pokeball up and down. "I will go against Hilbert." Cheren said. "Ok lets do this." Hilbert said grabing his pokeball. "Alright, begin!" Hilda and Bianca said at the same time to begin the battle. "Go Chimchar!" Hilbert said throwing his pokeball. "Ok, Snivy lets do this!" Cheren yelled The Journey Begins "Alright, Chimpchar use ember!" Hilbert commanded. "Dodge it, Snivy!" Cheren yelled. Hilbert's ember hit Snivy before it could move away. "Ha gotcha!" Hilbert said happily. "Just because you hit me doesn't mean you beat me." Cheren stated to Hilbert. "Ok, Snivy, use tackle!" Cheren said. "Use tackle aswell!" Hilbert said. Both of the pokemon clashed together making a huge explosian. "Who won?" Bianca asked. "I don't know." Hilda answered. As the smoke cleared the pokemon still standing was Chimpchar. "WOOHOO I won!!!" Hilbert said excitedly. "Lucky duck." Cheren said annoyed. "Duck?" Hilbert, Hilda, and Bianca said at once looking at Cheren. "Dude, only little kids say lucky duck." Hilda said. "Ok I am gonna go pack my bag for my adventure in Unova!" Bianca told Hilda before she ran to her house. "I'm gonna go, too." Cheren said before leaving. "I already have my bag, so I guess I'm waiting with you." Hilda told Hilbert. "Ok." Hilbert said. 15 minutes passed before Hilbert saw Cheren and Bianca coming. "Finally, what took you so long this time?" Hilbert asked. "Ok, lets not start another conversation I want to go start my journey." Cheren said. "Ok." Bianca said. As Hilbert was just about to walk into Route 1, he was quickly grabed by the arm by Hilda and stopped. "Uh...what are you doing?" Hilbert asked in a some what frightened voice. "We all agreed that we would start our journey together and stick together while on it." Hilda said reminding him of the pack they made a few weeks before. "Ugh, all right." Hilbert said. They both walked back They arrived back to Bianca and Cheren to find them talking. "What are you guys talking about?" Hilda asked. "About the journey." Bianca said. "Ok." Hilbert said. "Ok, now lets start our adventure!" Bianca said. "Finally." Cheren said. They all took their first steps of their journey together and walked through Route 1. Route 1 Camping "Are we there yet?" Bianca asked. "For the 100th time no" Hilbert told Bianca. ''Finally some peace and quiet. ''Hilbert thought. "Are we there YET?" Bianca asked again. "NO!!!!" they all yelled. "Hey, whats with all the screaming?" said a voice. Two trainers about their age walked up to them. "Who are you two?" Hilda asked. "I'm Nate, and she is my sister Rosa." Nate said. "Well, my name is Cheren. Glad to meet you." Cheren said shaking Nate and Rosa's hands. ''Woah, talk about polite! ''Rosa thought. "I'm Hilbert, and they are Bianca and Hilda." Hilbert said. "So where are you from Nate, Rosa?" Cheren asked walking with them all. "I was from Aspertia City, but I moved near that town before Route 1." Nate answered. "Thats where we live!" Bianca said jumping up and down. "Well, its getting dark, we should call it a day." Hilbert said. They set up camp beside a lake and sat down and made a camp fire. "Hey guys? Wanna here a spooky story?" Nate asked. "No thanks!!!" Hilda and Bianca said running to their tents. "Wow, they are already spooked ha ha!" Rosa said. "Ok so, there was this man walking through these very woods...." Nate said in a deep voice making Hilbert a little scared. "He was camping right where we are now. He was said to have lost his head in a factory, but he still lives!" Nate said making Cheren run to his tent. "So, Hilbert, I guess your the only one not afraid." Nate said to Hilbert who was already running to his tent. "No one can take a spooky story huh?" Rosa asked. "I'm not scared its just a dumb story!" Hilbert said. Accumula Town "Are we there yet!?" said Bianca once again. "If you ask me one more time you won't be traveling with us anymore."Cheren said. "When did you make the decisions!?" Hilbert asked with a hint of anger. They all started agruing about who was going where and who was better then the other. "Guys? Guys? GUYS!" Nate yelled, "Were here." Nate said. "Is there a gym here?" Rosa asked. "Sadly, no." Bianca said. "At least there are some cool places here." Hilda said. "Look! There is a mini mall over there!" Rosa yelled. Rosa, Hilda, and Bianca and ran to the shops to buy who knows what. "Why do girls love buying things than battles?" Nate asked. "Because they don't want to get their hands dirty." Cheren said. They were catching pokemon and sight seeing when the girls came back. "We saw you catching pokemon outside of the mall what pokemon did you get?" Rosa asked. "I got a LIllipup and Patrat." Hilbert answered. "Nate and I didn't catch anything for right now." Cheren said. They then saw it was getting dark once again and they rented hotel rooms. "I can't believe they have a room for 6." Hilda said. They all went to sleep in the hotel on their second day of their journey Team Plasma It was midnight. Hilbert couldn't sleep, neither could Hilda. Hilbert was on the balcony overlooking the stars and moon. ''I wonder how this journey will turn out ''Hilbert asked himself. Hilda had finally fell asleep, while Hilbert walked outside he saw a group of people battling, but not with pokemon. He saw tops spining and clashing together. Hilbert walked up and watched the battle. "So cool..." Hilbert said. "Hey, join the battle dude!" a young boy said. "Umm I don't have what you guys are useing. I only have pokemon." Hilbert said. They looked confused and they all turned and saw the sun was coming up and it was morning. The group introduced themselves. "I'm Gingka, nice to meet you." Gingka said. "I'm Kenta." "And I'm Yu." Kenta and Yu said. Just as they were introducing each other Hilda and Cheren came out of the hotel. "Hey Hilbert" Cheren said. "Hey Cheren." Hilda said. "We should all get some breakfast." Gingka suggested. They all walked to get something to eat. They ordered their food and ate. "Umm Gingka? Why do you eat so fast?" Hilda asked as she looked at Gingka eat like a pig. "I like to get done and get everything first." Gingka replied. "If you guys want beyblades, we know where ancient beys are." Gingka's friend Madoka said walking into the diner. "Yeah, but you have to be its true blader. Yu and Kenta tried, but it didn't accept them." Gingka said. Just as they were about to order more food Cheren got a call from Rosa saying they needed to get to the town square. They all ran and saw a man giving a speech about seperating beys and pokemon from people. "I don't agree!" Nate yelled. "Neither do I!" Rosa said. Gingka and Yu told Hilbert and Cheren to come with them. Once they were with them they were in the middle of a dark forrest. They looked at a rock that had two beys on them. "Take one." Madoka said to Hilbert. Hilbert walked to the beys and took the white one which started reacting to Hilbert. " I knew it! I knew it! You are its blader." Kenta and Yu said. Cheren took the Blue one and it reacted. "Same with you Cheren." Gingka said. They ran back and saw Nate and Rosa battling Team Plasma pokemon. Gingka walked up and aimed his launcher at N, Team Plasma's leader. N battled Gingka and had him cornered. Just as N was gonna beat Gingka, someone said let it rip behind Gingka and it was Hilbert. "No fair. I will finish this another day." N said running away. At the end of it all they had to seperate. They couldn't travel together since it would be too dangerous to stay together since they could all be defeated at once. Gingka, Yu, Kenta, Cheren and Hilbert were traveling together. Nate, Bianca, Rosa, and Hilda were traveling together. Madoka went with Gingka. They all waved goodbye to each other and walked away. Hilbert and his group where going to Striaton City right away, while Nate and his group waited. Striaton City (Hilbert's Group) "Now we can have peace and quiet without Bianca saying, Are we there yet." Hilbert said to Cheren. "Well it still might now be as quiet with Yu and Kenta." Gingka said. "They like to make noises." Gingka said warning Hilbert. They kept walking and made it to Striaton City. "Yay! Striaton City!" Yu said happily. "Pretty small to be a city, but its something if it has a gym." Cheren said. "Hey look a beyblade arena!" Kenta said to Gingka and Yu. "Well, the pokemon gym doesn't open till tomorrow, so lets go to the bey gym." Hilbert said. They all went to the gym to practice with their beys. "Ok, I will go against Cheren, and Yu you go against Hilbert." Kenta said. They all said the countdown for the battle. "3..2..1! Let it rip!" Hilbert and Yu said. Yu's Libra clashed against Hilbert's white dragon and explosians were made from the battle. "Ok now its our turn, Cheren." Gingka said to Cheren. "3..2...1! Let it rip!" Cheren and Gingka said. "Libra! Sonic Wave!" Yu commanded and the stadium turned to sand. "White Dragon spin around the stadium fast!" Hilbert said. "Pegasus, Starbooster attack!" Gingka yelled. "Now! New Special Move! Blue Dragon Horn Destroyer!" Cheren said. Both moves clashed together and destroyed the stadium. In the other battle, White Dragon was spining faster then ever. "Ok now Dragon! Special Move!" Hilbert said. "Not so fast, Libra, Sonic shield!" Yu commanded. "Go now! White Dragon Destroyer Blast!" Hilbert said. Hilbert's move smashed through Yu's defense move and won the match. "The winners of the two matches are....Hilbert and Gingka!" Kenta annouced. They walked out of the gym and saw that a tournament was being held the day after. "We should join guys." Hilbert said. Everyone signed up for the tournament and made a promise to do their best. Beyblade Tournament Battle 1 They rented seperate hotel rooms since they needed their own space. Once the sun rose, they quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and went to train for the tournament. "Let it rip!" Hilbert said launching his bey at targets. "Destroy them!" Hilbert said. As Hilbert was training, in the other room, Cheren and Kenta were practicing together. "Go Segetario!" Kenta yelled. "Defend yourself, Blue Dragon!" Cheren said summoning his defense move. Before Kenta's attack could hit, Gingka, Madoka, Yu, and Hilbert came running in. "Cheren, Kenta, the tournament is beginning in 10 minutes." Hilbert said. "You guys need to get ready for the tournament." Madoka said. They got their launchers and beys ready for the first battle. They walked to the arena and they watched the big screen and it annouced the first round battles. It was annouced Cheren vs Jack from Hades City, Hilbert vs Kenta, Gingka vs Yu, and other people they didn't know. "Alright, 3...2....1!" the annoucer said. They other bladers finished the chant. "Let it rip!" they all said. Hilbert's bey hit Kenta's and almost blaster it out of the stadium. Kenta called out his special move, Flame Claw, but Hilbert called out his special move moments before, Destroyer Blast. In the other battles, all but Cheren's battle has ended. Cheren finally beat Jack and Gingka beat Yu. They all advanced to the quarter finals. They saw that the other beys forfited and it was automaticly sent to the semi-finals. They matches were, Cheren vs Hilbert, and Gingka vs a new blader, Jason. Semi-Finals (Cheren vs Hilbert) Gingka was preparing Pegasus for his battle with Jason, which they have no info about. Hilbert was battling Cheren for practice, and Kenta and Yu were battling for fun. They were about to leave when Gingka's rival, Kyoya, came running in. "Gingka, you might want to see this." Kyoya said handing Gingka a video. They put the video on and it was fotage of Jason, who was practicing. It showed him destroying anything in the way of his bey. "Wow, what a strong blader." Hilbert said shockingly. Kenta and Yu told them the Semi-Finals was about to start, and they needed to go. They arrived in the arena with cheering fans in the stands. "Hm, it seems there are more fans then before." Cheren said. The first battle was Hilbert vs Cheren. They got to their side of the stadium and aimed there launchers. "Ready!? 3...2...1!" the annoucer said. "Let it rip!" Cheren and Hilbert yelled releasing their beys against each other. "Go, Blue Dragon!" Cheren said. "Beat him, White Dragon!" Hilbert yelled. Their beys clashed together causing many explosians. "Wow this is intense!" Yu said. "Its a bey battle its always intense." Kenta said. The battle continued with no side giving in. White Dragon seemed to have the upper hand, but couldn't beat Blue Dragon's defense. "Hilbert lets finish this!" Cheren said. "Right. Go White Dragon Special move!" Hilbert said summoning his move. "Special move!" Cheren said aswell. "White Drago Destruction Blast!" Hilbert said. "Blue Dragon fury attack!" Cheren yelled. Both beys smashed together causing a bigger explosian then the last. The smoke cleared and revealed White Dragon had won. "Yes! Sweet victory!!!" Hilbert said in excitment. "Good job, Blue Dragon." Cheren said picking up his bey. "Hey Hilbert!" Cheren said. Hilbert turned around and looked at him. "Ya?" Hilbert said. "Beat Gingka, if he beats Jason that is." Cheren said. "You got it." Hilbert said walking away. Semi-Finals (Gingka vs Jason) Gingka prepared his bey and launcher and got ready for the battle. "You gotta win! You gotta win! You just gotta-" Kenta was cut off by Gingka. "Kenta, I know, and also, pressure much?" Gingka said. "Sorry, just want you to get to the finals." Kenta said apoligizing. Gingka got his bey and walked to the arena. "Alright bladers! Aim your launchers." the annoucer said. Gingka aimed Pegasus and spoke to himself. "You can do it Pegasus." Gingka said. "So your the great Gingka Hagane huh?" Jason said mocking Gingka making Yu and Kenta yell boo. "Want to put your bey where your mouth is?" Gingka said. "Bey to your mouth? Isn't money?" Hilbert asked. Cheren and the rest were confused aswell but continued to watch them. "Alright. Ready! 3...2....1!" the annoucer said. "Let it rip!" Gingka and Jason said launching their beys. The crowd went wild with the battle. "Push him back, Pegasus!" Gingka commanded. "Alright, Poisen Wolf! Defense form!" Jason said summoning his defense move. Gingka continued to attack but had no effect. Gingka had a surprised look in his eyes wondering how it took the attacks. "Guys look her!" Madoka said turning her computer for them to see. It showed that Poisen Wolf was absorbing the power of Pegasus and putting it as defense power. "Man, thats impressive." Cheren said. Gingka found a weak spot and used his special move on it. It blasted Jason's bey out of the stadium and created smoke. When the smoke cleared, Wolf was still spinning, much to the group's surprise. "Wolf! Special Move! Wolf fangs of fury!" Jason said summoning his special move. It blasted Gingka and Pegasus out of the area and onto the ground. Gingka lost and Jason won. "Ha! Pathetic." Jason said walking away. Hilbert and the rest ran to help Gingka. "So thats my opponent." Hilbert said looking at Jason leave. "You will lose, Jason." Hilbert said to himself. Finals (Hilbert vs Jason) Hilbert got his stuff ready and practice harder then ever. He went to battle Cheren and beat him non stop. "More! More power White Dragon!" Hilbert said. "Woah dude calm down, its just a tournament." Cheren said. Hilbert continued to practice until he was called to the arena to start the match. He walked to his side of the stadium and got ready. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with you just like did with that weakling, Gingka." Jason said mockingly. "We will see about that!" Hilbert said with determination in his eyes. "Alright, blader! Ready? 3....2.....1!" the annoucer said as usual. "Let it rip!" Jason and Hilbert said. Jason had already called out his special move, but had no effect on White Dragon. "Ha, I know all your tricks! Go now, White Dragon!' Hilbert commanded. Jason had ordered Wolf to put up his defenses quick, but was already hit by the power dragon. "Ugh! We will have to use our new move to soon." Jason said. "Alright, now! Poisen Wolf, Dark Fang blast!" Jason yelled summoning his new special move. "Two can play at that game! White Dragon! White Shadow Sword!" Hilbert said summoning his special move aswell. Both beys clashed together causing a huge explosian. Hilbert and Jason both yelled in excitment and kept battling. White Dragon slowly started to spin slower, so did Wolf. Hilbert and Jason were worn out and tried their best to keep fighting. Both beys hit each other weakly, but Dragon had more power, winning the match. "I...won...." Hilbert said falling to the ground. Jason fell too, and both laid on the ground unconsious. Kenta and Gingka went to help Hilbert, and Jason's friends helped him. They gave each other a look a fury. Hilbert thought he had just made a rival. Striaton City (Nate's Group) Nate and his group arrived at Striaton City. "Hry guys, lets go watch the beyblade tournament." suggested Hilda. "We can't, it just ended." Nate said sadly. "Thats too bad." Rosa said. "Aww man! I wanted to see a tournament!" Bianca whined. They kept walking until they saw Gingka and Madoka helping Hilbert walk towards the city hospital. Yu, Kenta, and Cheren weren't far behind them either. Nate and Hilda decided to check on Hilbert, while Bianca and Rosa went to shop. "How could they choose shooping over a friend that is hurt?" Hilda asked. "I have no idea." Nate replied. They saw Hilbert in a hospital bed with his bey in his hand. "Oh wow, he got a bey already." Nate said surprised. Hilda and Nate sat down on the chairs in Hilbert's room and watched the tournament re run on TV. They saw Hilbert defeating everyone with ease except Jason who put up a fight. Hilbert slowly woke up, and saw Hilda and Nate watching television. "Hey....guys." Hilbert said weakly. "Hey Hilbert! How are you feeling?" Hilda asked. Hilbert didn't reply, but gave her a thumbs up. After a few days in the hospital, both Jason and Hilbert were released from treatment. Hilbert's group and Nate's group decided to go to the pokemon gym. They let Hilbert go first, since it was fair because he had been in the hospital. "Alright you must choose either one of us." Cilan, one of Striaton's gym leaders said. "Pick me! I'm stronger then any of these guys!" Chili said. "Hmmm, I do like challenges." Hilbert said to himself. "Pick me. I will give you a battle to be proud of." Cress said. "Actualy, I choose..." A Battle to be Proud of To be Published